Darkest Blue
by myownwayx
Summary: Aria's mask is slowly falling and soon there's nothing left but shattered pieces, and Ezra's doing all he can to hold her together.
1. Chapter 1

DARKEST BLUE

**1**

Flattening out her patterned dress, Aria stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked down; hating what she saw. Her hair felt lifeless to her, her eyes heavy, her body weak. She looks away from the mirror grabbing her make up bag, putting on her mask to disguise her sleepless nights. She stared at her reflection again, her stomach feeling sick. She pulled on her leather jacket and grabbed her book bag. Ignoring her parents she walked out of her house and into her car driving straight to school.

Pulling up she saw her friends waiting for her at the steps. Her gut churned; they looked worried which could only mean one thing: A. She got out slowly, she'd hoped they wouldn't notice her but when Hannah called her name it was too late to hide.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asks, trying to sound casual. Trying to sound strong.

"We've been trying to call you all night." Spencer said before the other girls could say anything.

"My phone died." Aria says. She fights back the memory of a panic attack and turning off a fully charged phone the night before. She shrugs trying to remain cool "what's happened?"

One by one the four girls showed her their phones 'everyone has secrets... And soon everyone will know yours... A'

Aria gulps. Her mouth dry. She was tired of being the strong one. Why did they have to come to her with this? She sighs. "Guys. Whatever secrets she has on us. To tell anyone would mean she has to come out of hiding. To do that she's showing everyone what a sick coward she is. Alison is dead. This...is just a sick person trying to get their kicks. Panicking like this...its letting them win." Aria watches them. She can tell that her words hit them more then they hit herself. She wished she could believe in herself like they did. Without giving them a chance to say anything, she starts walking. "Going to be late for class."

Before going to her English class she headed to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, even with her make up on she could see the cracks in her mask start to form. She splashed her face with cold water and with shaking hands took her phone from her pocket; turning it on she closed her eyes waiting for her message tone to go off.

The bell to signal first lessons were starting rang loudly making her jump. she pocketed her phone and headed towards her class. She smiled at Emily who was just walking in, a part of her was glad that the class room had single desks a good distance away from the next one, it meant there was less chance of Emily starting a conversation about ' A' in the lesson. Relief washed through her as she thought she could have two hours of being like a normal teenage girl, where all she had to worry about was doing the work and hoping that smiling at her boyfriend from across the class didn't seem so obvious. Okay so maybe dating her teacher wasn't quite normal. Opening her book she started to read the work Mr Fitz had set, for ten minutes all felt normal and then she felt it. Her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket.

Trying to keep her eyes focused on the reading but failing as the words started to blur. She brought a hand to her head and rubbed small circles on her temple; it always used to calm her down when she was younger. Though when she was younger all she had to worry about was fitting in in school and what outfit to wear. She wasn't too sure when her life suddenly became so hard. And then she remembers, and then her phone vibrates again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aria jumps when she sees Ezra Fitz crouching down in front of her. His hand placed discreetly on her knee under the desk. She blinks at him dazed; she can't feel his hand on her, all she can feel is her phone constantly vibrating against her. "Aria?" He asks, concern thick in his voice.

"I..." She stops talking, her mouths to dry. She sounds weak. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Trying to calm herself down.

"Do you want to take a breather?" He asks softly, his hand squeezing softly now. She shakes her head. Walking out of the class would draw too much attention to her. Attention from people she really did want attention from. "Take it easy yeah," He whispers. She nods slowly and starts to read through her work once more. He moves away from her slowly, sitting back at his desk he watches her.

The class goes on slowly, Aria reads the same line over and over again her eyes aching with effort to keep them open. When was the last time she'd had a real nights sleep? This week? Last week... She looks up at Ezra and her lips form an automatic smile, she remembers the last time she had a perfect night sleep. He'd cooked her dinner, asked her to stay. She couldn't refuse. They had curled up on his bed, she had been wearing one of his old tees and a pair of his boxers and he wore an old pair of sweat pants. Her head on his chest as they watched an old black and white film. His fingers threading through her hair lightly and she'd fallen asleep. Dreams of her past hadn't haunted her that night. That night felt too long ago now.

The bell goes and she packs away slowly. She doesn't write down the homework assignment, she'll ask him for it later. Everyone files out quickly, all in a hurry to meet friends or go to their next lesson. She stands up slowly, she can feel his eyes on her and she feels protected. She walks over to his desk and leans on it, her body feeling weak without the support. When everyone's gone he rushes round to her and steadies her. "Aria..." He whispers.

"I...Got a lesson." She mumbles.

"You're not feeling well." Aria says watching her closely. "You can barely focus. Please, go home." She shakes her head violently. Home is the last place she wants to be right now. It's too noisy. Too tainted.

"I...I'm fine, really." She pulls herself together again. A robot tightening her hinges. "Just tired. Couldn't sleep."

He nods, he doesn't believe her. Lately she's been different. Not the care free girl he met at the bar before school started; equally as beautiful, equally as enchanting, but different. Troubled. He didn't want her to be troubled. He wanted to help take her worries away. "Tonight, come to mine? Sleep in my arms so I know you're actually sleeping?" he whispers. She nods. She wants that; needs that. His arms would keep her safe. The bell goes and they both share a groan of disappointment. A chaste kiss to her cheek, a small smile on her lips.

"I should..." He nods and she walks out of the class room slowly. Ezra watching her, waiting to see if she stumbles so he could be at her side to help. She doesn't. She heads to her next class and he stays in his class, his mind completely on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Aria rushed towards the girls bathroom. She locked herself in the furthest cubicle from the door and brought her knees to her legs and held them tight. She felt trapped in the small four walls, but at the same time safe. That safety net soon broke when her hands pulled out the cell phone she was hiding in her pocket. 2 unread texts. Both from A and a few missed calls from the girls. She sighed, fingers shaking she clicked on the texts, closing her eyes she took a deep breath before she read the first one.

_'Everyone has secrets...and soon everyone will know yours...A' _

The same text that the rest of the girls had got. She sighed and clicked delete straight away. Her whole body went rigid when she saw there was an attachment to the second text message. She clicked on it; her eyes going wide when she saw a photo of Ezra and herself kissing in his car. She felt sick. She stood up, pulling open the toilet seat she held her stomach as she threw up. Her body was shaking. She didn't have hardly anything inside of her to throw up, but her body gave it her best shot.

She flushed the toilet and walked shakily to the sink, she rinsed her mouth quickly before walking towards her History class. She was late, she crept in and slid in her seat at the back. She took out her text book but had no idea where they were in the class, pulling out her safety blanket she put 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' between the pages and started to read that instead.

Feeling lost even as she read the book that normally ground her she pulled her phone back, she felt a little relieved that there was no texts from 'A'. She opens a new text and finds Ezra's name in her contacts and starts typing, her hands shaking. _'Hhey ez x' _

Less then a minute later her phone vibrated quietly in her palm. _'hey x. how are you feeling?x" _

_'Good. I...sorry about not doing the work in your lesson...doing it now.' _She pulled out the questionnaire he had set in the lesson and put it on top of her History assignment.

_'Don't worry about it. Shouldn't you be in a lesson?' _

_'Am'_

_'You should be doing that work instead.' _

_'You...you don't want to talk. Kay' _Feeling rejected Aria put her phone in her bag and stared down at her work. The lines once again blurring together.

_'I do. Always want to talk to you.' _

_'but you...'_

_'I said you should be doing that work. Not mine.'_

_'Oh...you...prefer yours...'_

_'I know but don't fall behind in other classes' _

_'too late' _ Admitting that it really was too late for her in most of her lessons made her head spin. She had always been on top of everything. The fact that everything was so behind her made her hate everything even more.

_'can help you get back on track' _Aria sighed. She loved that Ezra wanted to help, but she didn't want a teacher right now; she wanted a boyfriend.

_'No point.' _

_'Yes. There is.'_

_'Not'_

_'There is. Really'_

_'Tell me what it is'_

_'There are a lot of reasons.' _

_'Can't think of one' _Aria felt her eyes well up as she typed that. She really couldn't think of one reason to keep focussing on school. Everything was falling apart around her. Why should she focus on something so mundane as school?

_'Don't throw your life away, Aria' _

_'She's already doing that' _the words were sent before Aria could even breathe. She felt her world spin faster as she gave a part of herself away to him. Her body shook more as her phone vibrated.

_'who?'_

Biting her lip she text the one thing she could think of. _'You should be teaching' _

_'I have a free'_

_'oh'_

_'Yeah'_

She could feel the conversation coming to a close and she didn't want that. Couldn't have that. She needed to feel him close. She couldn't keep pushing him away. _'miss you' _

_'miss you'_

_'Feels too long since I was in your arms' _She tightened her jacket around her, remembering when it was his arms. She'd felt so much safer then.

_'tonight you will be'_

_'promise?'_

_'promise x'_

_'x'_

_'x'_

_'bored Ezzy.' _She smiled as she sent it. He hated it when she called him that; he never admitted it, but she always knew it.

"Aria? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" She pocketed her phone quickly when Mr Jordan stalked over to her. Seeing the work in front of her he sighed and took it from her. "If you're not going to pay attention to my lesson and do other work, you might as well leave my room."

She nods slowly and gets up quickly. Everyone's staring at her. She never gets into trouble. She doesn't know where she's going. She walks back to the girls bathroom and sits back in the cubicle. Not feeling as safe.

_'do some work then? :)' _She sighed when she saw his message.

_'He took 'To kill a mocking bird'' _

_'You shouldn't have been reading it in his class' _Teacher mode again.

_'calms me down' _

_'Come read it in here later' _

She smiled at the text, her fingers rubbing the screen softly. _'nnow?' _was he going to push her away? Turn her down?

_'Course'_

Of course he wouldn't turn her down. She flushed the toilet in case there was anyone outside before heading to his class quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, but I don't know where some of you think that Aria is pregnant in this, or will be pregnant, but she isn't. So if you're only reading this because you think this is happening; i'd like to put you straight now...**

**3**

Aria walked to the class room and tapped on his door, she was trying hard to stop her fingers from shaking. She clenched her hands at her side before opening the door. Ezra looked up at her and smiled, he got up quickly and shut the door behind her, making sure no one could see he pulled the blind down too. He stared at her and frowned. She looked terrified. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, at first she didn't do anything, she just stood. But after a few moments she relaxed against him and soon she was clinging to him.

"Whatever it is that has gotten you so shaken up, it's going to be okay." Ezra promised, his hand playing with her hair. She shakes her head against him; she knew it wouldn't be. "It will. I promise."

Aria nods slowly. There was no way she could tell Ezra what was going on so she just nodded again. "Can I stay in here for the rest of the lesson?" She asks, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Of course." He whispers and kisses her cheek.

She pulls away from him and walks over to the book cupboard and takes a copy of her favourite book before sitting on the floor next to his desk. Ezra frowns and sits on his chair. He goes to say something but Aria scoots closer. She wraps an arm around his leg and rests against him. She opens the book and starts to reading. Ezra watches her curiously, it's as though he can see the lines on her face relax, her body not so tense as it was. He smiles and starts to do some of the work.

"Can I stay here all day?" She asks looking up at him. She had slid her hand under his trouser leg so her delicate fingers were now caressing at his skin.

"Yeah, you can sit on a desk at the back during my lessons." Ezra replies.

"Can't I stay here?" She asks scooting closer to his leg.

"We have desks." He chuckles softly.

She nods, blushing a little. "When I was younger, I used to be scared of heights and falling. I used to trip up a lot." She blushes more. "So, to save myself the embarrassment and the fear I used to always just sit on the floor. It makes me feel safe. You can't fall if you're already at the bottom." She whispers the last line and Ezra feels a tug at his heart. What had gotten her so scared? He needed to know.

"If you fall, I'm here to catch you. Always." He says softly. Running his hands through her hair. She leans against his hands, purring softly.

"Thank you." She stands up and presses a light kiss to his lips. He lets his lips lingers against hers for a few moments before pulling away.

"Do you want to stay in here the rest of your lessons? I could go and grab you some work." He smiles rubbing his thumb across her cheek softly.

She nods, "Please."

He kisses her again, chaste and loving before pulling away. Aria watches him leave the class room and smiles softly. She felt safe here. As long as she had him, 'A' couldn't get her.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Aria sighed as she felt strong arms wrap around her. She wished that it could be like this all the time. At school when she was having a bad moment she longed to be able to go to her boyfriend and have his arms wash away her worries. Of course she knew that it would never be like that. Ezra was her teacher and he loved his job; she didn't want to do anything that could make the relationship obvious to others. It was just another secret.

Secret. She felt sick thinking of that word. 'A' knew. Aria didn't doubt that 'A' would tell everyone. Whoever it was would keep it quiet for a while; then when they'd find Aria useful, they would dangle it over her head and make her jump for it. Aria knew that all she would do would be to ask how high they wanted her to jump. She'd do anything if it meant keeping what they had safe.

"Are you okay?" Ezra whispered in her ear. She shivered leaning back against him.

She wondered about telling him everything. Taking a deep breath and tell him how her best friends disappearance had now turned into the worst year of her life. She was curious to know what he would say. Could he really say anything? She doubted it.

She didn't have the luxury of being curious. "Haven't been sleeping." She whispers. Half the truth; he deserved that.

"Tonight you will." Ezra whispers. He pulls her even closer and kisses her cheek.

"Oh? What if I'm not tired?" She smiles. Easy flirtations, better then awkward conversation.

"Guess I'll have to wear you out." He whispers. Deliberately making his voice huskier.

Aria shivers, turning around straddles his lap. "Maybe you'll have to." he whimpers when she presses down slightly.

He pulls her away quickly. Remembering why she's there. She pouts and he physically has to look away and not look at her. If he looked at her he'd cave and do anything she wanted him to. "Later." He finally managed to say. "Right now, I'm going to cook you an amazing meal."

"You don't have to." She sighs. The thought of eating made her feel sick.

"I know." Ezra smiles. "But I want to." He leans down and kisses her softly. She melts against his lips and yelps when he picks her up; her legs automatically go around his waist. She sighed as he laid her on the sofa. He peppered tiny kisses along her hair before pulling away. She whimpered at the loss when he pulled away. "How about you do some reading whilst I cook?" He suggests.

Aria nods reaching into her bag she pulls out one of her text books and starts to read. Her body already missing the heat of Ezra's body near hers.

It took an hour for the dinner to cook and Aria felt more relaxed now then she had in a while. They sit across the table from each other and Aria wonders what it would be like to sit across from at a restaurant. Somewhere with fancy lighting, candles and flowers on the table. She felt her lips pull into a smile. "What are you smiling at?" Ezra asks her. She blushes cutely looking up at him.

Taking his hand, she fiddles with his fingers. "When I finish school, I want to go on a real date." She blushes even more as she talks but she doesn't stop. "Where we can hold hands in public, eat a nice meal in a fancy place together."

Ezra links their fingers holding her hand tight in his. "That sounds perfect." he kisses her knuckles softly, watching as she blushes even more. "You're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect." Aria whispers.

Ezra shakes his head and cups her cheeks, "You're the definition." He kisses her sweetly before pulling away.

They eat in a companionable silence, the food in her system making her feel sick as it had been a while since she had a proper meal. She eats half of it and feels glad when Ezra doesn't push her to eat the rest. He just smiles at her and finishes eating his.

Ezra insisted that he goes back to the front room while he cleans up. She argues but his lips can be very persuasive. Once everything is put away Ezra carries her to the bedroom.

"I believe I promised to tire you out..." Ezra whispers as he kisses along her neck.

"And you should always keep your promises." She replies, biting her lip sexily as she watches him.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Aria moaned as Ezra started to kiss down her body. She loved the way he was making her feel right now. He licked shapes on her sensitive skin and her body was pushing up to get more of him. He kissed and sucked back up to her lips, claiming them in a dominant kiss. His hands spread her legs, nails scraping up her thighs, pulling down her panties she was wearing and tossing them to the floor. She whimpered as his clothed body started to roll against hers. She could feel how hard he was; How hard he was for her. His hands roam her body and she's soon naked beneath him. She looks up at him and pulls at his clothes. He straddles her waist and she whimpers as she feels him on top of her. Rolling her body upwards she moans. He undresses slowly; teasingly and she reaches up and scratches at the skin she can reach. He moans and leans down, kissing her hard as his cock rubs against her wet heat.

He pulls back and watches her as he slides down her body. She arches against him and whimpers frustratedly when he pushes her hips back down. He licks at her lips before dipping inside of her. He moans at the taste and presses his tongue against her clit. "Ezra!" She moans loudly, beautifully and he does it again. He teases her with his tongue for a few minutes before sucking on her clit, pushing a finger inside of her. He could never believe how tight she always was. He pushes his finger in and out of her slowly, pressing against all the right places before pulling out and rolling a condom on his aching cock.

"Ready?" He whispers in her ear before biting down hard on his ear lobe.

"Always." She lets out in a breathy moan. He pushes into her slowly, inch by inch before he's completely sheathed in her tight heat.

He doesn't move for a moment, teasing them both. He pulls her up and kisses her with as much passion love and force as he can as he starts to rock inside of her. He moves them so she's on top, sitting on his lap as they rock against each other. Hands grabbing at any skin they can; both needing to just feel each other. Lips kiss bruising, and nails scratch.

They stay like that for what feels like hours. Neither letting each other reach their climax just yet. Ezra reaches down and presses his thumb against her clit as he rocks inside of her. Hitting her sweet spot, making her scream in pleasure, gasping his name as he pushes inside of her harder and faster.

"Ezra...I..." She moans loud. Her walls tightening around him.

"Let go. Want to feel you..." She moans even more at his words, he hits her spot once more and that sets her over the top. She comes hard around him as he fucks her through her orgasm before realising inside of her too.

He pulls out and kisses her softly. He puts the condom in the bin and curls around her, watching her. "Mm." She smiles, dazed.

"Mm indeed." He smiles and pecks her lips. "Tired now?"

She nods, still not fully down from such an intense orgasm. He holds her tight, draping the covers over them both and holds her tight as she falls asleep on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ezra smiled as he watched his lover sleep. She was perfect. The age difference and his position at the school hadn't made him doubt what they had. Not after the first time he had done it, and realised life without her even though he had only known her for such a brief time really wasn't how life should be. Life should be exiting and risky. Love was exiting and definitely worth the risk. Especially if taking risks meant he could have his beautiful angel sleeping on his chest.

He could tell something was wrong though. Something was making her sad and act in ways she never normally would act. All he wanted was to take care of her but it was like she had given up. She was stuck in her own world, and even though this wasn't exactly rare for her, now it  
was scary. Ezra worried if she would one day completely lose herself in her own world and end up shutting herself out from everyone else. Ezra never ever wanted her to shut him out.

Feeling her stir made him frown more. She used to be such a deep sleeper. She tossed and turned on his chest and he fought in his mind between waking her up or calming her into a peaceful sleep. Deciding on the second one Ezra began to run his hands through her hair. It seemed to work for a few minutes until Ezra realised all he was doing was pushing her deeper and deeper into her nightmares.

"Please." she whimpered. She sounded terrified. Ezra wanted to wake her up now. He couldn't bare to listen to how frightened she sounded. "Please you can't... I'll do anything." she was begging in her sleep, her body began to tremble slightly and Ezra held her tighter.

He was just about to whisper her name to coax her awake but she stared to talk more and what she said made Ezra stop dead in his tracks. "Please A you can't tell anyone about me and Ezra. I love him please!" Ezra felt tears on his chest and he stared at his lover that was  
now crying in her sleep and the image broke his heart.

He rubbed her back and kissed along her forehead. Sighing, relieved when he noticed her calm down and fall into a dreamless sleep. Any tiredness he had been feeling during the day had now slipped away and he was left asking himself dozens of questions and all the answers lay  
sleeping in his arms...

Who was 'A'?  
How did they know their secret?  
Would Aria really do anything to protect them? Would he?

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. she said she loved him. Knowing that made him shiver and feel warm inside. He already knew he loved her back. He felt as though he had always known.

Watching as she shifted on his chest he realised he already had the answers to one of his questions. 'Would he do anything to protect them?'. Yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aria woke up slowly. Her whole body still felt as though the hottest fire was burning inside her. She couldn't remember much about what had happened last night. Ezra had literally fucked her thoughts away. She chuckled softly and turned in the bed hoping to feel the heat of her lover next to her. Disappointment flooded her when she realised she was in bed alone. She got up slowly, looking around for something to cover her naked body. Finding his boxers and a tee on the floor she slipped them on. There was something nice about wearing his clothes. She felt protected. Feeling silly she padded barefoot into the living room where she saw Ezra sitting, a mug of coffee in his hands, looking deep in thought.

"Ezra?" She whispered. He looked up at her. He couldn't help but smile; she really was breathtakingly beautiful. Looking deeper he saw the worry lines that tainted her face, he saw how skinny she was. She had lost a lot of weight. He looked down, he should have noticed the signs before. He should have tried to do something to help her. He should have done something!

"Good morning." He stands up and rushes over to her. He wraps her in his arms, he remembers how scared she sounded last night and he just wanted to make her feel better. He just wanted the fear he had heard to go away. She sags against him, feeling even more protected in his arms.

"I don't like waking up alone." She whispers, blinking up at him. She looks so young, so lost, so adorably cute that Ezra can't help but smile.

"Sorry, you looked so angelic and peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you could do with a few more hours in bed." She nods slowly, leaning against him more.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"You look good in my clothes." He smiles, running a hand through her thick hair. He loved her hair, he loved running his fingers through it. He loved the way it had draped over him as she slept. He sighed, and brought his hand to her face and rubbing her cheek softly.

"Feels good." She says against his neck, her breath tickling his skin. "I need to go soon, I told my Mom I'd help her at the gallery.

"Oh." Ezra doesn't bother to hide the disappointment he's feeling. He wanted her to stay the whole day where he could keep her in his arms, make her breakfast, lunch, dinner and make sure she was okay. Make sure 'A' didn't hurt her.

"Can I come back later?" She asks. "I like...I like being here."

"I like having you here." He smiles, sucking on his bottom lip in that irresistible way she just loves.

She smiles and kisses his cheek and walks back into the bedroom. He follows her, he can't help it. She bends down and pulls her skirt on over his boxers and leaves his tee on. He smiles softly watching her. She turns her head as though she could sense him standing there and blushes. "Do you mind?"

"Course not."

She smiles, grabbing her bag from the floor she walks back over to him and kisses him with as much love and passion that she can muster. "I...I'll see you soon." She smiles and Ezra wonders if she was about to say something else.

He watches her leave and sighs, falling back on the bed. In a way he was glad she was going, right now he just needed to think. Mainly about what he was going to say to her when she got back, but mostly he was trying to prepare himself to listen to what she had to say. Because like it or not, he was going to get her to tell him everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aria walked around Rosewood feeling unsure about pretty much everything. She couldn't even escape "A" in her dreams and she was almost certain that she had been making some very unattractive noises in her sleep that made Ezra wake up and leave the room. If that had been the case maybe her staying over wasn't a good idea. Maybe it was a sign that if he couldn't handle a nightmare then he couldn't handle their relationship. She didn't like thinking that though. Ezra could handle their relationship. He was strong and mature and she needed him. She needed him more then she's ever felt she needed anyone. She loved him and she felt like sometimes, he loved her too. Like when they were lying in bed together and she could hear every beat of his heart, and when he whispered how beautiful she was. That was love, wasn't it? She hoped it was. It felt like it was. She didn't have much experience with love. Just the boys she had dated when she was in Finland. But those relationships never crossed three months, they could never have been love. With Ezra though...

She felt her phone beep in her pocket and that little sound had her terrified. Getting a text, a letter, an email, an instant message they all sent shivers down her spine. With shaky hands she pressed read and her stomach felt sick. _"Your Mom looked so happy at the gallery today... too bad she wont be that happy when she finds out. Like Father like Daughter. A" _She dropped the phone and felt disappointed when it failed to smash and break into pieces.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? As far as she knew they had left everyone else alone. Why was it just her that she was playing with? Unless her friends were lying to her? She sighed, she didn't have time to think about her friends right now. They didn't know about her parents, they could never know about Ezra... She was alone in this. She walked towards the park, it was empty. She stalked towards the climbing frame and sat at the top of it sighing.

Her mom had looked happy today. She had been laughing and joking with customers. She had introduced Aria as her daughter proudly. Aria knew that once she found out about Byron she would probably feel sick introducing Aria as anyone, let alone her daughter. Ears of frustration flooded her vision and she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. Ezra could make her feel better. One hug from him and everything would be okay.

Her phone beeped again and she brought it back from her pocket and clicked read. Blinking away the tears that were cascading down her face. _"Poor little Aria... Life's full of choices. Time to make yours. Break up with Ezra and I'll keep your secret. Stay with him and all of yours will be out in the open... A" _

Her body shook violently. She...No. She couldn't break it off with Ezra could she? He was her everything. She needed him. She... Her family were more important. They had to be. Mike would never forgive her if she broke them apart, her mom would be broken... her dad... she didn't want to think about him. She couldn't think about him. She jumped from the climbing frame and wiped her eyes roughly.

She knew what she had to do. Even if it killed her to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ezra sat at the table biting his lip. He had been expecting Aria an hour ago and she hadn't shown up. He'd called, text, called some more but there was no answer. He had started to worry and wanted to go and make sure she was okay, but he had no idea where she would be. And it wasn't as though he could just stroll down to her house and ask her mother if she was home. He was just about to get up and go wonder the streets looking for her when there was a hesitant tap on his door.

He bolted up as faster then he thought possible and answered it. Aria stood at his door, her head bowed, her cheeks stained with dark mascara. He reached out for her but she pulled away, stepping in around him.

"Aria..." He whispers. "What..."

"We can't do this any more." She says, her voice hardly there. Broken.

"What?" Ezra hesitates, he wants to move forward but he doesn't. Her words cut through him. His heart breaking.

"This. Its...We just can't." She says, gaining more confidence with her words.

"But..."

"I'm sorry." She looks up at him, and he can see that this isn't really what she wants. It can't be what she wants.

"Please...Aria..."

"Don't call me, just..."

She goes to move out of the door and he stops her. His hand grabbing her arm, wrapping his fingers around her slim wrist. "Is it because of A?" Ezra asks, desperation in his voice.

She stares at him. Her face confused. How did he know about A? A hundred and one questions swam through her mind. She shook her head, fresh tears falling. "This is because of us. I don't... I don't love you. It was just fun." The words break both of their hearts and she pulls her hand away violently, physically knocking him back. She doesn't say another word as she leaves his apartment.

Ezra falls back on the sofa. Tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. No. Aria hadn't just... He shook his head as more tears fell freely from his eyes. A broken sob escaped his lips and he pulled his knees to his chest. Aria was gone. Aria had left him. The words, though he believed them to be not true, screamed inside his head. She didn't love him. Just fun. He shook violently as he screwed his eyes shut.

Aria locked her bedroom door behind her, she climbed onto her too large bed and curled up as small as possible. She didn't think it was possible to hate herself any more then she did now. Feeling safe and alone in her bedroom she let the sobs she was holding in out. All she wanted was Ezra's strong arms around her. She knew she'd made the wrong decision the minute the words had left her mouth. She loved him. She needed him. She loved her family too but it wasn't her fault her father cheated, she shouldn't have to keep paying for mistakes. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she let out a frustrated scream. Shaking, she opened the new text message.

'_Well done Aria, who knew you could be as heartless as me. TTFN – A' _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ezra stared at his class, his eyes wondering the room dejectedly. His heart shattering all over again when he saw the empty seat. He sighed and stared down at his tattered copy of to kill a mocking bird. The class didn't get it. They were expressionless, they couldn't find the emotion behind the characters, or words. He felt a lump in his throat when he realised that the only person who would understand the questions he was asking was Aria.

He didn't want to think about her though. Though that was easier said then done. Thinking about her was all that he was doing. She'd broken up with him. She had broke his heart, yet he loved her more for it. He knew that she hadn't wanted to. He could see it in her eyes. She was doing this because of something else. He wanted to know what. He wanted to tell her that he didn't hate her for it. That he wanted to be there for him. But he couldn't be there for him if she wasn't there. And she hadn't been in for a week. He hadn't seen her since she left.

Ezra really had no idea how he had managed to get out of bed, to continue living without her. He knew that it sounded overly dramatic, but it was the truth. Aria had managed to completely delve herself into his mind. She'd slowly taken over every second of her life and he had let her. Living life knowing he didn't have her in it was like living life half awake. He hated it, but knew he couldn't do anything to fix it. She was gone and she needed to figure out her reasons for it on her own, and as much as it hurt, Ezra knew that he would let her. He also knew that he would give her all the time in the world.

_Got A Secret? _

Aria curled up smaller in her bed as she felt her phone vibrate against her. It had been a week since she broke up with Ezra and she couldn't face seeing or talking to anyone. Ezra had sent her a few texts days ago, making sure she was okay. She didn't have the heart to text him back. She just wanted him to hate her. It would be easier if he did.

She missed him. She really missed him. She felt sick, empty without him. Her friends had text her too, they were worried. She didn't really think of them as true friends. They were all worried about her because she knew their secrets. If it wasn't for 'A' when she came back they wouldn't have even cared. Realising this she never felt so alone. She'd never wanted Ezra more.

"Aria," Her bedroom door clicked open and she pulled the covers over her even more. She'd told her mom that she wasn't feeling well. A stomach bug. That explained why she couldn't eat. She felt too sick to even drink the home made soup her mom had made.

"Go away." She whispered, her voice hoarse. She'd cried so hard for the past week she was surprised she could even let out breaths.

"Someone's here to see you." Her worried mother pressed. "Your teacher, Mr Fitz."

Aria had been prepared to tell anyone else to leave her alone. She didn't want to see anyone, a part of her didn't want to see him. She knew she looked a mess. There were dirty tissues on her bed and floor. She'd always imagined what it would be like to have him in her room, she'd never imagined It to be like this.

"Oh...Okay." She whispers, hugging her blankets to her closer. She couldn't turn him away, he was in touching distance and all she wanted was those arms around her.

She kept her eyes down, she saw his shoes scatter nervously into the room and her mom close the door behind him. Only when she knew her mother was out of the room did she have the nerve to look up.

"Hello Aria," he whispered, his voice soft. She gulped, she couldn't find her voice to tell him how sorry she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He was at the door before he even knew what he was doing. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he had to see her. He was worried about her. A concerned teacher. That was all. At least that was what he was hoping for. He had a folder of work under his arm, he'd collected it from all the lessons she'd missed. At first he had thought she was just skipping his lessons he hadn't really thought about it, but after a quick check on the registers he saw she didn't come in at all. He instantly became more worried.

He was surprised when her mother led him straight up to her room. He thought he could see worry in her eyes, maybe she was hoping that he could get through to her too. When she had said she had a stomach bug, Ezra could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe it for one second.

Standing in front of her now all he could think about was how broken she looked. How sad, how lost. How...how non like Aria. It was like staring at a stranger. A stranger that made his heart shatter over and over again.

"What...What are you doing here?" She whispers. She sits up slowly, pulling the cover around her more as though she was trying to hide from him.

"I just...I wanted..._needed_ to see that you were okay." He says softly, standing in the middle of her bedroom he had never felt more awkward.

"I'm fine." She whispers, her eyes not meeting his.

"Right." He sighs. "I brought you your work."

"Thanks." She says picking at her blanket.

"Aria..."

"I'm feeling sick...You should..."

"I'm not going until you tell me what's going on." He whispers.

"There's nothing going on!" She says, her voice quiet but sharp. "I broke up with you. You can't be here. I need you to leave. This is my house, my room!"

"Did 'A' make you do it?" Ezra asks, his tone soft. She stared at him in shock, confusion echoed her features. "If they did you can tell me."

"Just go." She whispers, losing the will to fight this. If he stayed any longer she'd pull him close and tell him everything, and she couldn't. She just...she couldn't.

"I'll go, but I know 'A' is the reason for this. And when you're ready to talk to me, I'll still be there for you to talk to." He stares at her, hoping for some reaction. Disappointment flooding through him when she failed to even look up at him.

He left the folder with her work in on the side before walking out of her room. As he closed the door all he could hear was her crying. He wondered if coming here was a mistake, all he could do was pray it wasn't and wait for her to come to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aria couldn't believe him. He'd shown up at her house, in her bedroom. He'd been so nice to her. He didn't hate her or resent her for ending it. He understood. She had no idea how he knew about 'A'. All she knew is she had to go and talk to him. She stood up slowly and headed to the bathroom. She couldn't go to his house looking like this. She showered quickly, if she dawdled she'd lose the confidence she needed to go and see him. When she was finished in the shower, she pulled her hair into a lose pony tail, watching as the style angled her face. She smiled, and started to put some make up on. It felt weird after a week of solitude and sitting on her bed in sweat pants to get dressed and make an effort. It took her almost an hour to finish getting ready. She wanted to look perfect. Deciding on her short black dress with a red silk lining. She knew Ezra would like it.

She didn't say anything to her parents. In her head she still felt that it was partly their fault. Maybe not her Mom's as much as her dads, but if they could just be mature enough to talk about their problems, then maybe she could be happy. Maybe she didn't have to be blackmailed if they could just own up to what had happened.

On the walk to his apartment, Aria thought of what she was going to say. She knew she was going to tell him everything. She didn't care that she'd sworn she wouldn't say anything. She needed to tell someone, someone who didn't know anything about it. A fresh pair of ears. She had no idea how Ezra knew about 'A'. She froze, wondering if 'A' had communicated with him. She shook her head, she was sure if that was the case then Ezra would have said something to her. And maybe if he hadn't, she was certain 'A' would have gloated about it by now.

She walked up the stairs smiling at the familiar walls. Walking up these stairs always felt like home to her. She reached his door and knocked, hoping he wouldn't mind the sudden interruption. Though... he had interrupted her. "Just a second..." Ezra called, she smiled, she could imagine he was cooking and rushing towards the door.

When the door eventually opened, she was standing face to face with Ezra. She smiled. "Hi..." She said softly.

"Aria..." Ezra stared at her, slowly running down her body.

"Ezra is the red whine okay?" Aria frowned when she heard a females voice drifting from the kitchen. As a red headed woman appeared behind him, Aria felt her heart rip to pieces. She looked up at Ezra, her eyes large and betrayed. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't find the words to say. Instead she looked down and ran from the apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The school felt too crowded for Aria as she walked down the hallway. Even though there was no more students bustling down the corridors then normal, she still felt as though everyone was bumping into her, that everyone was looking at her. And she wanted more then nothing to shy away and hide. After going to Ezra's apartment last night to talk and seeing the rather attractive woman at his apartment, Aria had raced back home and hid underneath her covers. She wasn't proud of it. She wasn't the kind of girl to hide away. She was strong and confident, but Ezra made her feel weak. She'd never cared about someone as much as she cared about her English teacher before. And even though she had broken up with him, there was always that thought in the back of her mind that they were still together. But seeing someone else in her place... it made everything more real. A harsh reality had hit her. Ezra wasn't _her _Ezra any more. And it killed her.

She'd woken up determined that she wasn't going to hide away from her feelings any more. She still owed Ezra an explanation, and she felt as though he owed her one too. If he was seeing someone else then why had he come to her house, risked a hell of a lot, just to go home to someone else? That didn't make sense. Her head swum with confusion and she held her head up a little higher. She wasn't going to be weak any more.

It was break time which meant the class rooms were empty. She walked to his class room feeling as confident as she had last night on her way over to his. She tried not to think about how the reason why her confidence had crashed so hard as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. She pushed the door open slowly. Ezra was sat at his desk, a pile of marking on the desk that looked as though it had been there for a while. He turned his head and looked up at her, his eyes slowly taking in the casual jeans, black high heels and rose sweater. She looked simple and perfect and he longed to hold her in his arms. "Aria..." her name a whisper on his lips.

"Can...Can we talk?" She busied her hands in front of her, her confidence slipping as she stared at him. That weak feeling was back.

"I've been trying to call..."

"Turned my phone off." She whispered, walking to his desk and sitting on the one opposite. She wanted to be closer, felt as though she needed to be closer but she held back. "I..."

"There's nothing going on with me and Anne, she's an old college friend." Ezra cut in.

"She...Oh." Aria looked down, she could feel the blush of embarrassment creep across her neck and cheeks.

"What did you think she was to me?" He asked, his voice soft, gentle.

"I don't know." Aria sighed and it was the truth. "I just...We...We're not...and I saw her, and there was this woman who could be your girlfriend, who...who wasn't me and it hurt."

"There's nothing going on between me and her, I'm sure her husband would disapprove if there was." Ezra let his lips play into a small smile that grew bigger when he saw Aria's delicate pink glossed lips smile too. "Why did you come over last night, Aria?"

"I wanted to talk." She says shyly, her fingers idly picking at each other. "I just...You came to my house and I felt like I owed you..."

"You don't owe me anything, Aria." Ezra whispers.

"I want to explain. Everything. I'm...I don't care what happens to me, or...I need to tell you."

"What do you mean what happens to you?" Ezra stands up and rushes over to her. Was someone hurting her? He'd kill whoever it was. She didn't say anything, she just looked up at him with wide scared eyes. "Is...Is it 'A'?"

Slowly, Aria nodded her head. "I'm so scared, Ez." She whispers and before her body can help itself she falls into his arms and clings to him.

Ezra holds her tight, flicking the lock on the door and pulling the blinds down. "Tell me everything." He whispers.

"I don't know where to begin." She wipes her eyes, trying not to think about the heavy mascara that was probably leaking down her cheeks right now.

"The beginning." Ezra says softly and strokes her cheek softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aria felt as though she couldn't stop talking. She told him everything, from Allison's disappearance, to the texts, her parents. Once she had started it had just felt so right telling him. She felt safe in his arms as he held her as she spoke. She told him about 'A' making her dump him, how she regretted it and he had kissed her softly. Telling her that they were okay and nothing would pull them apart.

"Don't know what to do, Ezra." She whispers once she had stopped talking.

"I wish I knew what to say to make all this better. I... I think you should go to the police, but it sounds as though whoever this person is, has something on all of you, things that none of you want anyone else to know."

"Like being in a relationship with a teacher." Aria sighs, knowing that that was what he had meant.

"If the only secret in all of this was us, I'd get you to go to the police. I wouldn't care that I'd get into a hell of a load of trouble, as long as you're safe that's all I want. But it's not just us that have things to lose is it?"

"No, it's not." She sighed and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. "I'd never want you to get in trouble because of us, I'm safe as long as you're here, and I'm in your arms."

"Then I'll never let go of you." He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She turns her head and deepens the kiss, melting against him and letting her body arch against his, just wanting to feel every inch of him against her. "Tonight." he whispers against her lips as though she could sense what she was thinking.

"Tonight." She smiles against him.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, or us again okay." Ezra says as he strokes her cheek softly. "I promise you."

Aria nods and hugs him tighter. "Can I stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Course. I'll go and get your work for you," He smiles and pecks her forehead.

"Thanks." Aria smiles, watching as he gets up. He unlocks the door and she gets up and sits in the small office in his class and smiled. She really did feel like everything was going to be okay now. She reached in her bag and grabbed her cell, turning it on and watching as it lit up with texts. She read all the ones from Ezra and felt her lips grin. They were all texts saying that they needed to talk, all sounding worried. She sighed happily knowing that he really did care about her. She set it on the table and sighed when it buzzed against the table, she picked it up figuring it was another one from Ezra when her phone was turned off.

Her blood ran cold when she read it. : _'You're in for it now. He can't protect you for long. A' _


End file.
